


【铁虫】卫生棉条的另一种妙用（pwp）

by olivia_coconut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia_coconut/pseuds/olivia_coconut
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	【铁虫】卫生棉条的另一种妙用（pwp）

Peter几乎是整个人摔进Tony的办公室的，又整个人扑进了Tony怀里。

这个向来懂事又有分寸的孩子很少会做出这样主动投怀送抱的举动。

男孩的手紧紧的抓着自己的高定西装外套，毛茸茸的脑袋就埋在自己的颈间，呼吸也逐渐急促起来，空气中隐隐约约的甜香表明着，这个小可爱的发情期，似乎是提前到来了。

像是溺水的人一般，Peter狠狠地吸了几口来自于Tony身上使他安心的信息素之后，抬起了头，脸颊红扑扑的，眼睛也因为湿润而泛着光，一副小可怜的样子。

“唔——我要，要——抑制剂——”

Tony揉了揉怀里正在撒娇一样的小卷毛：“哦？抑制剂？Mrs. Stark，你知不知道，自打我上个月把你标记了，就没打算再让你用这种东西？”

“唔——”

男人的手掌驾轻就熟地拍上了男孩挺翘的臀部，本就处在发情期的小Omega根本禁不起敏感部位的刺激，本能的想要去躲避这突然的刺激，被牛仔裤包裹着的臀部微微摇了摇，更让面前的老变态觉得血脉喷张。

然而，即使是发情期难以抑制的躁动，似乎也难以完全侵占Peter全部的思维，他又往Tony身上蹭了蹭：“抑制剂——在办公室，会被人看到——”

男人发出一声轻笑，放在男孩屁股上的手又轻轻地拍了一巴掌：“sweety~你扑到我身上来的时候，好像没有想到这么多，你亲我一口，我就让Friday把门锁上。”

被情欲烧得晕乎乎的小omega在男人的诱哄下把残存的少许理智给抛得干干净净，抬起头，用带着些许茫然的目光看着Tony，愣了两秒，才反应过来自己应该干什么，攀着男人的肩膀，从他岔开的双腿之间一点点的爬到合适的高度。

这种毫无意识的慢条斯理的挑逗早就让端坐在椅子上的老变态难以忍耐，拖着男孩屁股的手向上使了点劲，加速了男孩挪向他嘴唇的进程。

Tony真是爱死了Peter被情欲支配的样子，那些属于他这个年纪的矜持在这时候会变成青涩的而不自知的诱惑，只需要一个吻，就像现在这样，他的男孩完全不像平时害羞的样子，而是趴在他的怀里小声哼哼着，被Tony挑逗着的舌尖也热烈的回应着，却因为缺乏经验，毫无章法的在他的alpha嘴里胡乱的动着，Tony不得不花更多的心思去压制住这不安分的小舌头，办公室里的水声显得淫靡又色气。

男人的手自然不可能是闲着的，他极为熟练的将手伸进男孩牛仔裤里，隔着薄薄的内裤的布料揉着手感极佳的小翘臀，并向着屁股沟那探去，当男孩快要喘不过气的时候，终于停止了这个吻。

“你让daddy有点失望啊。”

Peter眯着眼睛，歪着头看着男人。

“daddy这么投入的和你接吻，你居然没有湿？”

Peter却似乎并没有在听男人说的话，发情期的燥热加上刚刚的那个吻，让他晕乎乎的脑袋里只勉强捕捉到了“daddy”，“接吻”，“湿”这几个词，至于这几个词中间靠什么去连接，他早就已经无暇顾及。

男人放在穴口处的手让他感受到了似有似无的刺激，随即扭动着自己的臀部，他也不知道他是想躲避这种触碰，还是想要更多。

“唔——好涨——难受——”

涨？Tony可是连一根手指都没伸进去呢。

裤子迟早都是要脱的，早晚都一样，当男孩粉白的翘臀露出来时，非常明显的，在后穴处露出了一截白色的棉线，棉线靠里的半截已经湿润，黏糊糊的贴在屁股沟那。

粉色的穴口一开一合，Tony把手指前端戳了进去，温热湿润的肠肉马上紧紧地包裹了上去，还轻轻的吮吸着。

男人坏心地将棉条又向里面推了推，明显感受到男孩的下半身一紧。他又拽住那根棉线，将棉条往外抽了一些，棉条早就被肠液浸润，这些微小的动作格外顺畅，男人像是发现了什么好玩的东西，拉着那根棉条模拟着交媾的动作。

“呜……涨……拔，拔出来——”

男人拽着棉线，将棉条的三分之一扯出穴口，棉条表面滴滴答答的黏液让男人的指尖微微反着光。

“涨？sweety，这只是根棉条，可比daddy小多了。”

被扯出了一截的棉条卡在那里不上不下，让Peter非常的不舒服，他不得不控制起了自己的括约肌，想把棉条排出体外。

而Tony的心思全放在了调戏自家的omega上，一个不留神，那根棉条就这么滑溜溜地从穴口出滑了出来，由于棉线的牵引，在Tony手中一晃一晃的，棉条的下端和穴口之间还连着一条丝。

没有了棉条的填充，男孩的后穴猛的一缩，整个人也在男人怀里抖了抖，随即摇着屁股，摆出一副要求欢的样子，却因为过于腼腆，不敢直白的表达，只留下一双带着水汽的眼睛可怜巴巴的看着自己的alpha。

这谁忍得住？

Tony三两下扒掉了Peter已经褪到了膝盖处的裤子，把人抱了起来，往边上松软的沙发里一扔。

塞过棉条且足够湿润的穴口不需要任何的扩展与润滑，Peter趴在沙发上，随手抓过了边上的抱枕，随着满足的一声轻哼，漂亮的脖子往后一仰，整个人泛起了诱人的粉色。

湿润紧致的肠道让Tony爽到头皮发麻，少年人裸露在外的从腰部到脚跟的线条优美流畅，尤其是那完美的臀部线条以及白嫩的皮肤，在男人连续的撞击下，已经微微泛起了红。他忍不住伸手去揉搓那两瓣嫩肉，又打了一巴掌，对于Peter这形状完美的蜜桃臀，Tony有足够的自信，在拍下去的时候不让他产生太多的痛感，但发出的声响足够让身下的小omega感到羞耻。

“嗯……轻，轻点……”

Peter自己也不知道是在抱怨Tony打他的力度，还是操他的力度。后穴足够湿滑，每一次的进入都无比顺畅，直直地戳向最里面，两个人的交接处早就布满了由于一次次的进出而打出来的白沫，色气得不得了。Peter整个人被一下一下的往沙发深处按去，爽到不行，甚至是泛着粉色的脚尖都因为过于强烈的快感绷了起来。

他毫无意识的把手往后伸，攀上了男人的大腿，随着每次操他的动作，他甚至还能感受得到男人每次铆足了劲操进去时紧绷的大腿肌肉。空气中弥漫着浓郁的信息素的味道，而Peter根本顾不上这么多，他全部的身心在此时都被身上的男人占领，因为趴在沙发上的姿势，他秀气的前端被粗糙的沙发面料摩擦着，又痒又涨。

“T…Tony——难受——唔——”

男人不知道是什么时候脱掉了自己的上衣，又把Peter宽松的T恤给撩到了最上面，整个人突然贴了上来，两个人接触的面积突然增大，Peter只觉得后背贴上了男人温热的胸膛，过于亲密无间的接触对他来说无疑是这场略带粗暴的性爱中的一种刺激，他抖了抖身子，白色的液体打湿了一小块的沙发布料。

即将脱口而出的呻吟却被男人突然的一个吻给尽数吞没，只剩下了嗓子里剩下的一点点的呜咽。到达高潮的omega的肠道狠狠的绞紧，全身毫无章法的痉挛，却又在男人的压制下扑腾不出太大的水花。

属于omega的入口在极致的快感中打开，男人顶进去的一瞬间，Peter几乎要哭出来了，他抓着抱枕的指节微微发白，虽然男人在体内成结，整个人又突然无力了起来，乖乖的瘫在沙发里，任由身上的男人压制着，甚至啃咬着腺体以及周边细嫩的皮肤。

Peter最后的印象是，他被男人抱着，压在办公桌上又来了一次，再次清醒的时候，已经坐在了回家的车里。发情期的omega在男人故意释放出的信息素里，又一次觉得全身燥热。

床上，沙发上，浴室里，到处都弥漫着两个人的味道，Peter最后被男人抱着，抵在浴室的瓷砖上，淋浴房里的操干早就让他的双腿无力支撑娇小的身躯了，他整个人从屁股那里被托起，每一下都狠狠的坐到了深处，他无力的搂着男人的脖子，几乎是要哭了出来，平时不好意思说的讨好的话此时全都一股脑的往外蹦。

“daddy——太深了，求求你了——”

“唔——我答应给daddy生宝宝——”

“呜——不，不是daddy不好才哭的，是太爽了——”

“放了我吧——求你了——要坏掉了——我喜欢daddy，我最喜欢daddy了，呜——”

…………

发情结束的Peter有点想把过于智能的Javis和Friday给黑了。

第二个月的头条新闻变成了，Tony Stark携娇妻前往**医院，据悉，该医院以妇产科闻名。

Peter把报纸一摔：去你妈的娇妻！


End file.
